Tonight
by one-more-user
Summary: Sam wants to say something. Dean is driving him crazy. And John is passed out on the next bed. Wincest.


_Written for the __Underage Prompt Post - spnkink_meme community on Livejournal._

_Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke_

_-_

**Tonight**

Dean wakes up to a slight pressure on his side and finds Sam humping his leg. When he moves Sam stops and looks up, almost apologizing.

"Dean," but Dean kisses him shutting him up, and slides a hand to cup Sam's bottom adding pressure to his movement. Sam moans and moves making the bed creak.

Dean kisses Sam's neck sliding his lips to the shell of his ear, circling it with his tongue and whispering. "Shh. You're gonna wake up Dad. You want him to find you with my cock up you ass?" Sam squirms in his arms and groans.

"You do, uh?" And Dean looks to the other bed finding John passed out to the world around him.

Whispering just in case, "You want me to open you up right here?" Like it's always been hot and fast, driven by lust and hormones, but tonight feels different somehow.

"And fuck you deep and slow?"

Sam nods slightly and Dean can feel his heart race up against his chest, his little cock hot and hard against his own. "Please"

"It's alright, baby boy. I'll take care of you". Dean takes off his underwear and kicks Sam's pajamas down. Sam eagerly slides one of his legs on Dean, circling his waist, opening himself for Dean.

Dean touches Sam legs and feels tiny little goose bumps as Sam squirms. "De"

"I know baby. You want me to touch you here," finally making contact with his greedy hole, clenching and aching to be filled.

"Yes!" "You want me to use my fingers, one by one, open you up for my big cock. Right, Sammy?

Sam tightens his hold on Dean, pushing back on the fingers at his entrance, feeling the first one go in, needing more. "More." Sam arches his back, feeling the stretch of his hole for the second finger.

Dean moves his fingers slightly. "So tight and hot, baby. Feel good?" Sam just moves back, with his forehead on Dean's chest.

"You like my long fingers?" Dean pushes them to the last knuckle, finding that little spot inside that makes his brother squirm. "Cock… bigger… better," Sam whispers in his chest.

"You think my big cock is better? My little cockslut. " Dean grins and kisses Sam, sliding his tongue inside that hot mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you like this. Just like this." Dean takes his fingers out and Sam whimpers, feeling empty. "Fill you with my hot cum." When Dean's fingers come back, they're slippery with lube, three of them entering easy.

In that moment, John moves, turns around to face the door. Dean stills and Sam turns around flushing his back to Dean's chest, pushing his ass back.

"De." Sam grabs one of Dean's hand and pushes it to his cock. "Jesus, you don't care that he's right there do you?" Sam shakes his head and Dean laughs quietly.

Dean pushes against the little hole, heat enveloping his cock, making both of them groan. Sam tries to move but Dean stills him. "Just feel. Feel my cock inside you. Pulsing." Dean tightens the hand on Sam's cock and puts the other on Sam's heart, intertwining their fingers.

Slowly Dean pushes all the way deep inside "De, so full." Sam closes his eyes and opens his mouth in a silent gasp as Dean kisses his neck.

Dean slides back, inch by inch. "I know, baby boy. I wanna stay inside you forever." Sam feels the hand on his cock move and the burn on his ass and whimpers loudly. "Yes."

Dean is afraid Sam will wake John and pushes two fingers inside Sam's mouth and he moans around them. "Yeah, suck those fingers. You look so beautiful, Sammy"

"My Sam. I'm gonna mark you with my cum. I'm gonna get so deep inside you, you'll always feel me."

Sam can't take it anymore, he feels so full and loved, wrapped in his brother arms. "Dean, I…"

"Yeah, baby. Come for me. And I'll come for you". Sam shakes his head and tries to speak again, but he explodes in Dean's hand, and his hole clenches, squeezing Dean's cock, taking him to the edge. "Yeah, like that".

After Dean comes everything stills, their breathing is the only sound in the room, along with John's. And Dean breathes in relief. Sam is just lying there, smiling up to Dean as he turns to snuggle to Dean's chest.

Already snoozing Dean pulls the sheets up to cover them and flushes Sam to his chest, as his hand finds his way to Sam's ass and pushes the come that's leaking out.

Sam wiggles a bit but Dean is already sleeping and finally whispers what he meant to say before.

"Dean, I love you."


End file.
